The Best Lovers Have Phimosis
by rockangel160
Summary: Italy and Belgium get steamy one night after a date, but how does Italy prove that he's one of the best lovers when he suffers from phimosis? Also, what secret is Belgium hiding? Written for the Kink meme


Belgium patiently waited near the trees of where the Axis Powers were training. She watched anxiously from a distance where she wouldn't catch their attention. Since World War II started, all these guys seemed to do was practice and have Germany tell them what to do all day long. She shuddered when she thought about him. _That schwein… always has to be in control… he tells everyone he's strict on rules…but…he broke…my most important one…_ She shook her head to avoid a flashback, and nearly shook her headband off in the process. Her attention turned to the field that Japan, Germany, and Italy were training on when she heard Germany blow the whistle that signaled that the day's training was over. She decided to get closer to the trio and hide behind a bush so she could hear them without alarming them. She saw a sweat-covered Italy walking and chatting with Germany.

"Oh…he's really handsome when he's sweaty and exhausted like that." She whispered to herself as focused on Italy. She tried to make out what they were saying as they unknowingly walked past the bush in which she was hiding.

"Hey, Germany! You're coming over to my house for lasagna today, sí?"

"Nein, I'm sorry but I won't be able to today. I have to go visit my brother this evening."

"Oh, okay. Japan, you can come over, right?"

"Gomen, Italy. I have some business to take care of with the East Indies."

"Okay..." Italy's face looked slightly disappointed, but he still kept his cheery smile, "Alright then. See you guys tomorrow!" He walked off in a different direction than his friends and sighed. It looks like he didn't have any plans for this evening. Belgium saw him walking another way and closely followed him.

"He's available tonight! Score! I just have to go up and ask him." Belgium encouraged herself. Obviously, she'd been waiting by the Axis Powers to get a chance to talk to Italy. She didn't want to go up to him when he was with the other powers because, well, she didn't want to face Germany. They had…bad blood between them.

It shouldn't be too hard to talk to Italy. He's a very easy person to talk to, and it's not like they were meeting for the first time. They were actually pretty good friends, and she knew a decent amount of Italian. While she mustered up her courage, Italy plopped himself on the soft grass for a siesta. Belgium figured she'd best ask him while he was relaxed but not asleep. She took a deep breath, strutted over to Italy's siesta spot and sat down next to him. After a few moments, Italy felt her presence, looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Ciao, Belgium! It's been far too long! I haven't really seen you around since you claimed neutrality." Italy greeted her with that warm smile and those cheerful eyes.

"Ciao, it's nice to see you too, Veneziano. Yeah, well, Germany doesn't seem to recognize that and he still keeps me busy. I actually came to ask you something, a favor, kind of." She blushed. Even talking to the most easy-going person on the globe seemed nerve-wrecking sometimes.

"Of course! What is it that you need, principessa?" He swiftly sat up and gave off an inviting vibe. Seeing that smile gave her the audacity to ask him,

"Italy, will you go out with me this evening?!" She bit her lip and averted her eyes as she awaited his response. Italy looked surprised for a moment and actually opened up his nearly always closed golden brown eyes. He saw her almost ashamed expression and tilted his head. He lightly placed his hand on her cheek.

"It would be my pleasure to spend the rest of day with you, principessa! I just need to take a good shower first. It's not polite to be all sweaty in front of a cute girl!" He beamed as they walked towards his house together. Her face lightened and she eased up in his carefree presence. They way he treated everything so calmly made her feel incredible comfortable.

After they reached his house, he quickly washed up in the shower while she gave herself a tour of his house. A thousand year's worth of gorgeous art was plastered on the wall like wallpaper. The kitchen smelled like fresh marinara sauce and the rooms were gorgeous. _I guess he's more of a lover than a fighter. Heh, you don't find many of those in this crazy world. It's a shame…_ She pondered to herself as she plopped herself on his loveseat in the living room. She practically melted into the soft seat. Man that was comfy! She felt like she would drift off to sleep in such a plush couch.

"Hey, Belgium! There's a circus in town! We could go have some fun there if that's what you'd like!" Italy offered as he popped out of the shower with only a towel around his waist.

"Huh? Oh...That sounds wonderful! I'd love to see a circus!" She replied, mildly stunned at seeing Italy almost naked. Of course, she heard this was normal for Italians, but still…

"Ah, fantastico! I'll get my uniform and then we'll go!" He cheered. After getting changed, they headed out for the circus. Belgium was surprised at how elaborate it was. The entrance was covered with multi-colored balloons. Laughing children, popcorn machines, games, and performing clowns made the atmosphere seem so friendly and bizarre at the same time. They did so much together: played games, rode the Ferris wheel, saw the clowns perform, even shared a gelato. She didn't think she'd ever had so much fun on date, especially seeing Italy's sweet face laugh at the funny clowns. She could almost see him up there performing with the clowns in their white makeup and red noses. After all, he was as silly as clown. All through the night, she felt herself grew more attracted to Veneziano.

"Hey, Principessa! Look what I won for you!" He charged up with a cute teddy bear in his arms. She blushed and gently took the bear from his grip.

"It's adorable, Veneziano! Grazie!"

"What're you gonna name it?!"

"I think I'll name him… Vinny."

"Ah! That's a good name! It's cute, like you!" He giggled. So cute, so kind, so absolutely heartwarming, how could she not want a man like this? He wasn't anything like his friend…Germany. Belgium briefly turned pale and looked away for a moment, which startled Italy.

"What's wrong, bella? Did I embarrass you?"

"No, not at all. I…just…my mind just wandered off for a moment. I'm having tons of fun here with you!"

"Ah, that's glad to here! I'm actually getting a little tired. How about one more game and then we go back to my place, ve?

"Yeah…" She answered, but then thought for a moment. _Back to his place? Really? Does that mean he wants to…?_ Belgium gasped and chuckled at the same time as she realized how far their date was going. She had no problem with it, none at all actually; she was actually curious on how Italy got a reputation as one of the world's best lovers. He wasn't as much as an open book as France, so the evidence must be very…subtle. After a game of ring toss, they walked back to Italy's house, hand in hand. She grew more and more anticipated with every step, and nearly squealed when he turned the key to open his front door. As they strolled into the living room, they both gazed into each other's eyes. Nearly simultaneously, they leaped for each other's lips and locked in a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She practically melted into his arms as he held on tighter to support her. He broke the kiss in order to pick her up bridal-style and carry her to the couch. He lay her down gently and then lowered himself on top of her. He dipped his head for her neck as she indulged on his tasting of her. She felt so turned on at the moment that she rapidly tried to unbutton herself and thrust herself upon him. He caught onto what she was doing and assisted in loosening up her buttons. After her shirt was open, he gently caressed the skin of her soft, pale breasts which gave her goose bumps. She giggled at the ticklish sensation and reached for the buttons on his pants.

Suddenly, she was abruptly stopped as Italy leaped off and covered his crotch area in defense.

"Ay, don't reach for there!" He exclaimed in a desperate voice. Belgium was confused; didn't he want to sleep with her?

"What's wrong, Veneziano? I thought you wanted…Oh, I guess I was mistaken, I'm sorry…"

"Wait! That's not it! I do want to make love to you Belgium, but…I…" he started to look embarrassed, "I can't use…_that_." She just looked even more confused.

"But…don't you need it to make love to a woman? Why can't you use yours?" She asked almost irritated. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her expression went from confused to sympathetic nearly instantaneously. He looked away from her in shame and humiliation after whispering his secret.

"Oh, so…it actually _hurts_ for you…to get up?" She asked sympathetically. He nodded slowly as tears almost streamed down his cheeks.

"Then…how is it that people recognize you as one of the world's best lovers?" She asked trying not to sound rude. He turned to her, tears disappearing, and took a deep breath. "A man does not his penis to love a woman. He needs love to love a woman. I may not be able to use mine, but I still have a manhood to pleasure you!" He proclaimed loudly. She shivered for a moment, shocked and anxious. He took her hand and led her upstairs to his room. She grinned as she figured this would be an interesting night.

When they reached his bedroom, he placed her on the bed and marched to his stereo. He took the first CD he found lying on the table and placed it in the music player and pressed the play button. From the speakers, sweet romantic melodies permeated through the room and in Belgium's ears. She leaned back on his bed cushions as she let the music set the mood for the night. She looked up to see Italy dimming the lights some and then turning to smile at her. It was quite dim now, but his smile was still visible with the little light there was like the Cheshire cat. He slowly walked to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt on the way, and crawled towards her. While he came towards her, Belgium used this time to throw off her shirt and unhook her bra. He briefly returned to that spot on her neck for a few seconds before turning her over on her stomach.

"Hey, what…" She started to question his intentions but halted when she felt his firm hands massage the thick skin of her back.

"I thought the principessa would like a nice backrub before we began." He explained joyfully. She was touched (in more ways than one) by his thoughtful gesture and rewarded his consideration with a satisfying moan.

"Mmmm….Ohhhhh that feels _great_, Veneziano…" she encouraged him as she felt his hands caress every square inch of her back. His touch was so gentle, yet she could feel the intense pressure relieve the tension in her shoulders. His rubs made her gasp sometimes as he lightly tickled her lower back. At one point, he grabbed some oils from one of his drawers and spread it out all over her body. It felt like Belgium was getting a spa treatment before the action!

"Ohhhhh Italy…you're so nimble with your…fingers…" She moaned.

"Ah, my tongue works pretty good, too." He whispered as he turned Belgium back over and took her lips in another deep kiss. Her tongue actually reached for his first, colliding and rolling with the soft tissue underneath. They soaked in the feeling of each other and held the other tightly. Belgium absolutely loved the feeling of Italy's warm body against her with the soft comforter of the bed beneath her.

Veneziano slipped downward towards the belt of her pants, unbuckled it, and pulled it out with one swift motion. Seeing the belt in Italy's hands made Belgium twitch as another flashback hit her.

_Germany practically yanked the belt off of her pants while she tried running off towards the door. He stopped her by roughly tackling her and using the belt to strap her arms together. She wiggled and struggled to free herself, but he used one hand to pin her arms to the ground while the other ripped her shirt open…_

"What's the matter, amore? Did I do something wrong?" Italy asked, almost worried. He hoped he wasn't blowing his chance at proving to her that he was an able lover, but that pained expression on her face was pretty serious.

"No! You're doing wonderfully! It's just…business at home."

"Ah! I see! Don't worry; I'll try my best to make you forget those troubles. That's what a proper lover is supposed to do!" He sighed in relief as he slipped off her pants and panties in one move. He dropped them off beside the bed with the rest of her clothes and took a moment to take in the beauty of seeing all of her in the flesh.

"My, my, mi amore…how beautiful…" Italy commented amorously, which made Belgium blush a little more. She spread open her legs for him, leading to his head slowly approaching her core. He swirled his tongue around the entrance before extending it to the inside.

"Ah! Mmmmph…" She gasped at the feeling of his wet tongue roaming inside her. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his neck. She reached for the headboard squeezed the hard wood as she indulged on the sensation. Her body accepted his loving act by lubricating itself from the inside out.

"Oh Veneziano! Ohhhhh you're soooo good at this…" She moaned loudly as his tongue moved back and forth in her cavern walls. After a few minutes, he drew his head out and wiped off his lips.

"We've just gotten started, amore…" He chuckled. She hadn't peaked yet, but he had more in store for her. He placed his hand on the soft flesh of her inner thigh and leaned closer on her upper body. He took her hand with his free one and kissed it lightly. He pressed it to his chest as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Principessa, you are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever encountered. Most nations just laugh at me when I tell them my handicap. They tell me…I am a bad lover and an even worse fighter! I know I'm not much on the battlefield, but…I try my best in the bedroom, sí?" He spoke to her with a sense of intimacy that touched her heart. She held his face in her hands and kissed him on the forehead.

"Veneziano, this world has enough fighters. Every man I have ever met seemed to constantly have war on his mind, all except you. You're so considerate, putting the woman's pleasure before your own. If everyone was more like you, this world would be a more peaceful and romantic place." She encouraged him as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair. He beamed at her kindness with the sweetest expression a grown man could have. She pressed his head into her chest where he began to suck on the soft, sensitive stubs of her nipples. She gasped and whimpered and squeezed his hand that was in hers. He circled his tongue around the areola, sending shivers down her spine.

"Nngh…oooo…ahhhh… Ven-Venizi…an…OH!" She exclaimed as she felt two of the fingers that were on thigh enter her core and roam free. Her whole body shivered and her face brightened in excitement. He reached a sensitive point and began to rub it in a circular motion. The feeling was light at first, but grew more intense with every ring. Her blood rushed faster and she panted heavily.

"It…It…Italiaaaa….You feel so….unghhh…." She groaned and whimpered as his fingers moved back and forth; brushing past this spongy part of her that sent these pleasurably painful jolts throughout her being. Italy's own body tensed up at the sounds of her satisfied moans. Then, out of nowhere, he could have sworn he heard her…_crying_. He abruptly looked up to see her turning her head with tears dripping from the corner of her eyes. He paused at everything he was doing and held her hands in his own.

"Mi amore! I'm so sorry. I didn't know intercourse hurt for _you_ as well." He apologized naively. She faced him and tried to explain.

"No…it's not…it's not _you_ that hurts, it's…" She tried to explain, but that only brought the memory back tenfold.

_"Hey, what're you doing?! I'm neutral! We signed a treaty for it!" She screamed as she felt Germany's hard wurst brush against her thigh. He smirked and pinched her nipples hard, making her shriek with surprise._

_ "That piece of paper…means __**nothing**__ to me" He growled in his low voice and thrust downward, pushing her into the cold floor and sending a painful surge into her body._

"He…he was so rough…and brutal…" she whimpered as she clung to Italy. Italy was still confused over what exactly she was talking about.

"Someone hurt you, principessa?"

"Yes…"

"They invaded you…harshly? Who?" He inquisited. She opened her mouth to answer, but only squeaked and shook her head. She didn't want to burden this gentleman with the revelation that it was his beast of a best friend. He wiped her tears away, kissed her on the cheek, and cradled her in his arms.

"It's alright; you don't have to tell me. If you want, we can stop…"

"No. I don't want you to stop, Italia. I need you; you're so gentle and… I'm almost there…" She assured him as she placed his hand back on her womanhood and gave a sly smile. He smiled back and went back to the spot he was working on before. Belgium gasped, moaned, and whimpered for what seemed like an eternity. Her warm body swayed with pleasure. Italy much enjoyed the melody of her euphoria, sighing at every whimper and shivering at every moan.

"Ah…Bellisima…you're so warm and inviting…" Italy moaned as he grinded his chest against her stomach. His fingers felt her body starting to contract inside and he realized what was happening. Suddenly, Belgium clutched her lover's shoulders and clenched her teeth, making a loud hissing noise.

"Ja Italia! Ohhhhh…Veneziano…I'm gonna…OH YES! Yes Veneziano! Venezia-AAAAHHH!!!" She threw her head back into the pillows as her whole being erupted in that strong intimate feeling only a lover could elicit from the body. Italy gasped when he felt warm fluids flow out of her, covering his hand. He looked up at her to see her exhausted, ecstatic face on his bed with her chest heaving up and down. She looked so gorgeous…so desirable…so…

"Ungh! Ow…." Italy flipped over on his back and rolled into a ball.

"Veneziano! What happened?" She flung forward and crawled over to him to see what the trouble was.

"Perdono, principessa…the sound of you having an orgasm…got me up. I was able to control it until…Hissss…ahhhh…" He groaned. She was still light-headed, but she wanted to help him somehow.

"Should we…can I…Maybe I could take it out and…"

"No no no! Touching it makes it even worse…ouch…"

Not knowing what to do, Belgium inspected her pain-stricken lover for some way to help. His single curl of hair appeared to be…twitching? She'd heard a rumor that his hair was an erogenous zone, but was it really true? There was only one way to find out. She pinched that curl with her thumb and ring finger and started rolling it between her fingers.

"Eh…what…ahhhh….that feels…good…" Italy moaned. The sensation from his curl was satisfying the pain that throbbed from his erection.

"Mmmm…I hope this helps." Belgium cooed as she twirled the curl around her fingers and gently tugged on it.

"Ah! Oh…nnghh…yeah…" He whimpered, grabbing a hold of Belgium's wrists as she worked. It felt good for her to give him some pleasure, after that _amazing_ experience he gave her. After a few more dizzying minutes, Italy jerked upwards into the air and emitted a soft cry of release before falling back next to Belgium. That was certainly a mesmerizing moment for her, actually watching Italy's exhilarated expression and movement as he came on the bed. She'd imagined she'd hear it with shut, glazed eyes, but she'd never expected to actually _watch_ it happen in front of her. She wished she'd captured the moment on film, but admitted that was a little _too _taboo.

As both of them relaxed, exhausted from the passionate hour, Italy rolled over towards Belgium and spooned her.

"Grazie, Bellisima." He whispered in her ear before planting a kiss on her cheek. They both shivered, trying to keep themselves warm from the cold air of night. Italy undid the sheets and pulled it over them. Italy changed from his uniform (which he'd been wearing the whole time) into his night clothes which consisted of a pink undershirt and blue boxers. He huddled next to Belgium and let her rest her head on his chest. She closed her sleep eyes and whispered before falling asleep in his arms,

"Veneziano…you're the best."


End file.
